Compute $\sqrt{54}\cdot\sqrt{32}\cdot \sqrt{6}$.
Explanation: First, we simplify the radicals as much as possible. We have $\sqrt{54} = \sqrt{2\cdot 3^3} = \sqrt{2\cdot 3\cdot 3^2} = 3\sqrt{2\cdot 3} = 3\sqrt{6}$, and $\sqrt{32} = \sqrt{2^5} = \sqrt{2^4\cdot 2} = 4\sqrt{2}$.  Therefore, we have \begin{align*}\sqrt{54}\cdot\sqrt{32} \cdot \sqrt{6} &= (3\sqrt{6})(4\sqrt{2})(\sqrt{6}) = 3\cdot 4\sqrt{6}\cdot\sqrt{2}\sqrt{6}\\
&= 12\sqrt{2}(\sqrt{6}\sqrt{6}) = (12\sqrt{2})(6) = \boxed{72\sqrt{2}}.\end{align*}